Picket fences are constructed by connecting vertical members for support to horizontal members for stability. The members of metal fences are generally screwed or welded together off site and supplied in pre-fabricated form. As a result, installation and transport can be both difficult and time consuming.
In one known solution, a clip, having two retractable arms is secured to the vertical member either by placing a retention element into the top open end of the picket, or by inserting the clip in flat form through two complimentary slits in the vertical member, then bending the clip so as to create two retractable arms. The horizontal member is outfitted with a hole for receiving the vertical member, which is slid into place through the hole. Once the horizontal member is in place over the clip, the retractable arms hold it securely on the vertical member.
In another known solution, a railing assembly is created using parallel top and bottom rails supporting an array of parallel vertical pickets or spindles. Both top and bottom rails have grooves through which locking plates are engaged. The locking plates have holes fitted for the vertical members and are used to hold them in place.
The known solutions are problematic in that they do not provide the desired flexibility of design, ease of assembly or ease of transport.